Cynips
This page belongs to Laceyrocks7. It is a click-the-button-to-open. Coding by Ray. I'd prefer if you didn't steal from this page. : Infobox art by Cloud, thank you so much! : Cynips (Cy, Nippy) | Female | She/Her | Bi | 23 | Doctor And Vet | Appearance "Oh yeah, I hand an injury a while ago. No, it doesn't still hurt." : Cynips is a soft-looking dragon, with a plump belly and a round face. Her build is very small, with a tail that is shorter than usual. Her wings are also a little bit smaller then normal, but not much. She can normally be seen with a slight smile on her face, and little twinkle in her eye. As she was born after the Tree Wars, her scales are unblemished with scars and injuries. : Her mainscales are light brown, with hints of orange veins throughout. Her topscales are dark orange, and her underscales are a light, almost peach, orange. Her eyes are a bright orange. The insides of her wings are a light brown color. : : : : Personality "Oh sorry, I must have drifted off." : Cynips is a soft-hearted dragon who is very sympathetic. She also pays a lot of attention to the body landguage and tone of voice of other dragons when they talk to her, sometimes acidentaly forgeting to listen to what they're saying. But, she is also very easily influenced, believeing everything Queen Wasp says about LeafWings, The Book Of Clearsight, and SilkWings. She thinks of SilkWings as lesser dragons, and treats them as such, making her very disliked by them. She ignores this, thinking them no smarter then scavengers. : When she meets somebody she will try to figure out if she could be freinds with them, if she deems them "friendable," she will gladly open up to them. If she doesn't, she will immediately stop them and simply walk away. This has made her very peculiar to many dragons. But, when she choses to befirend somebody she will protect them fiercely and loyaly. She is very protective of them, and will have an angry outburts at ny SilkWing who gets close, but she still doesn't think they even understand. : While she is working though, she seems to take on a whole different personality. She becomes very strict and buisness-like, not accepting any excuse or mistake. Her work means a lot to her, and she takes pride in every injury she heals, from a scratch to a broken wing. While performing a surgery or something of the sort, she stays eerily silent, barely even breathing. Not only does she take great pride in her work, but she is good at it too, the best in Jewel Hive even. : She is very focused on the present, not caring to think about the future. : : : : History WIP : : : : Relationships "Yes, I have met her. I mean, she was nice, I guess." : WIP : Oriental: Cynips's Mother, Cy's favorite person growing up. They would bond over the occasional game of Talons And Tails, even if she alwayas lost. Cy ad her mother can be at odds sometimes, Oriental doesn't belive any of Queen Wasp's lies, and is constantly trying to convince Cy. She didn't speand much time with her while she was growing up though, due to Adricus taking her to Jewel Hive, away from Oriental who lives in Bloodworm Hive. : Andricus: Andricus is Cynips' father, and Cynips doesn't like him very much. He was the person who moved Cynips away from her mother, and he never explained why. Andricus was very tough on her, always critiquing her and everything she does. As soon as she could, Cynips moved away from him. She hasn't mantained her relationship with him since. : Pollen: Words, Stuff, Whatever : Moth: Moth was Cynips' best friend growing up, they hung out a lot and Cynips really liked her. She would constantly come over and visit, her and Moth would spend hours talking about differnt stories and how much they disliked school. Cynips liked her protectiveness, and how loyal she was. Although she seemed very closed off in some aspects, and Cynips didn't bother to pry further. But, once Cy turned 8, and became an adult, she was invited with other 8 year olds to visit Wasp Hive and meet their Queen. Wasp gave a speach about how HiveWings were the better and more sophisticated tribe, and how SilkWings were dumb and uncivilized. Wasp was so persuasive that Cy belived her, and cut ties with Moth immediately. When Moth questioned the sudden change of heart Cy just said, "Oh please, you're a SilkWing, of course you wouldn't understand." Moth might still be hurt, deep down, by this, as Cy had been very social with SilkWings before this. But now, all she did was hang out with other stuck-up HiveWings. : Alexandra: While Cy has gone back to Jewel Hive she has seen this very pretty SilkWing a couple times. She really admires her beautiful scales and excellent posture. Cy doesn't think of Alexandra as anything more than a decoration, something to meerly be looked at. She once made the mistake of staring into her eyes. Inside them she found torture and pain. For a couple seconds it made the SilkWing feel like a real dragon with feelings and emotions, but then she broke the eye contact. Cy gave a shudder, but didn't think much of it afterwards, although she tried to avoid looking at her after that. : : : : Gallery "Wow, what a pretty SilkWing!" : Cynips.jpg|Art by Rollo, thank you! Cynips.jpeg|By Syb, tysm! It looks amazing! 2EC31E4E-C547-44C8-8B34-0434ADBA137F.png|FR by Jelly, she looks great! EDE204CC-B8C2-436E-AFA5-FDBC7A628FA7.jpeg|By Morpho, she looks perfect, thanks! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)